Many smart devices, such as cell phones, PDAs, and tablet devices, include GPS technology which allows the coordinate position of the device to be easily determined. A user of the device can use conventional software, such as a Google Maps™ API, to process the GPS coordinates and display the device's position overlaid on a map. Mapping software can also be used to plan a travel route between two-points and display the route on a map. The mapping software can be stored locally in the device or accessed remotely over a wireless data link using cellular, WiFi or other protocols.
Embedded GPS technology has also been used to in conjunction with exercise programs. A user can plan an exercise route, e.g., for walking or biking, which is then shown on a map. Software using the GPS location data tracks the user's location along that route and calculates information such as distance traveled, speed, and calories burned. The software can also record and display a route taken by a user and this information can be accessed by the user or others at a later time.
Despite the various ways in which GPS position data from a smart device has been used and displayed, existing systems are not well suited for utilizing the position data to generate artistic or other works on a virtual canvas using real time and historic data. Existing systems lack the ability to allow such an application on a multi-user basis in which multiple parties can cooperate in real time to generate a combined visual work on a virtual canvas